Familia Igual A Manada
by RokujoTorako
Summary: como inicio?, uno nunca sabe, como terminara?, con muchos cachorros, esa es la verdad
1. El Primer Paso

El Primer Paso Para Hacer Una Manada.

Después de una de mis tantas carreras clandestinas con mi motocicleta, y claro después de haberla ganado, me encontraba con mis fieles acompañantes, una mujer casi de mi estatura, con cabello de color anaranjado, y unos prominentes y hermosas manos (pechos), llamada Mai, la siguiente era su novia, una chica un poco mas joven que nosotras y muy agil a decir verdad pero con cara de gato se llama Mikoto y por ultimo otra de mis fieles acompañantes y rival en otras cosas, ella tiene el cabello rojo y una muy buena seductora llamada Nao…

Mai: hey Nat mira….

Ya íbamos como por nuestra 12 ava ronda, voltee para ver a lo que me señalaba mi amiga, me di cuenta de la cabellera negra como la forma de caminar del perdedor con el que había competido y desgraciadamente el ex de Mai como el primo muy, pero muy lejano de Mikoto…

Nao: aun no puedo creer que tu hayas andado con el eh Mai

Mai: cállate araña!

Natsuki: es la verdad ni merecía tus lagrimas

Mikoto: en eso tiene razón, yo nunca te haría llorar!

Nao: ya vez la chica gato es mejor partido además tendrías una vida sin preocupaciones

Natsuki: exacto que más quieres!

Mai: shhh! , ahí viene

Reito: hey! Kuga! Te reto de nuevo…

El tipo claro como es hombre es un poco mas alto que yo, se puso atrás de mi termine de tomar mi shot de tequila y voltee a verlo

Natsuki: vamos Reito, cuantas veces te tengo que ganar para que entiendas que yo!, soy mejor que tu!

Reito: estoy 100% seguro de que me haces trampa

Mai: pero que de-…

Natsuki: (interrumpiendo a Mai) cuando y a que horas?, de todas maneras te ganare, que propones Reito Kanzaki

Reito: ja! Aceptas que me haces trampa!

Natsuki: acepto solo el hecho de que eres tan puto!, por decir esas cosas sin sentido y por qué no aceptas que una mujer pueda ganarte…. Señorito 1er lugar de motocross

Reito: ahora mismo!

Nao: que marica eres!

Reito: aceptas o eres gallina Kuga…

Mai: eres tan cobarde!

Mikoto: no puede ser que seas algo mio que asco

Natsuki: claro vamos a terminar de una vez!, hey akane dame otro shot de tequila que creo que hce frio haya afuera

Akane: estas segura Nat-chan?, ya llevan muchas todas ustedes

Nao: dásela y cuando regresemos la casa invita!

A pesar de ir aun en la prepa casi saliendo de ella cada una de nosotras tiene su propio negocio clandestino en pocas palabras cada una de nosotras venia de una familia adinerada que a pesar de eso nos mantenemos lejos de nuestros padres en mi caso mi madre murió cuando iba en primaria y después de eso estuve al cuidado de los padres de mis fieles acompañantes…

Tome el shot que me sirvió Akane y sali de ahí antes de subir a mi moto me percate de algo extraño me supongo que no debio de haber perdido el tiempo…

Natsuki: mikoto, ven

Mikoto: que pasa Nat

Natsuki: necesito que me hagas un favor que esto será contra reloj mas bien…

Le dije a la chica gato que le hiciera un hoyo, golpe para ser precisos al tanque de la gasolina, ella de inmediato lo hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Mai: hey que pasa Nat, a donde mandaste a Mikoto

Nao: que no es evidente?

La pelirroja le dio un leve golpe para que se diera cuenta del charco que se estaba haciendo debajo de mi motocicleta

Natsuki: jugaremos el mismo juego y vera que aun asi no podrá ganarme… por cierto Nao..

Nao: ni que lo menciones, ya estamos en eso…

Mai: no me días que….

De la nada volvió a aparecer Mikoto, poniendo atención a lo que decíamos…

Mikoto: que van a hacer chicas

Natsuki: no ves?, que vamos a dejarlo de una vez en ridículo ganaremos todas de una u otra forma…

Me dirigi a mi motocicleta obvio diseñada por mi que es la más rápida de todas en este planeta que aun asi dañándola no servirá de nada, ganare, pero aun así teniendo la mejor moto del mundo, el que esta arriba de ella y la sepa conducir y explotar es la que gana y eso es lo que no tiene Reito….

De la nada y como es costumbre de las carreras clandestinas el que la gente del bar y de los de fuera salieran y se pusieran alrededor de nosotros dos, sin mas me subi a mi moto, Mai me paso mi casco y después de eso se puso enfrente de nosotros dos en medio ya saben esto no?

Mai: bueno creo que ya saben las reglas el primero en llegar aquí dándole una vuelta a la cuadra gana entendido?, bueno… estas listo marica perdedor?

Eso si que me dio risa y no fue a la única que le dio risa…

Mai: Nat, estas lista

Nat: a terminar con esto

Mai: ok los dos listos y en 3… 2…. 1… fuera!

Sali sin ningún problema, claro que iba ganado yo y el maldito lleno de cólera creo que le comprare una copia del video de esta carrera a Nao y verla una y otra vez su cara patética que hace, ya cuando iba a llegar de nuevo al punto de inicio me percate de algo que realmente no me había dado cuenta y era que no tenia frenos, creo que el imbécil debió de también dañar los de mis frenos, cruce la línea de meta…

Natsuki: el imbécil también lo hizo con mis frenos!

Se lo grite a Mai que de la nada cambio su cara a pánico, lo mejor que podía hacer era disminuir la velocidad pero creo que no fue mucho, las llantas se resbalaban con el líquido combinado tenía que estamparme o morir atropellada creo que ambas eran lo mismo una muerte casi segura pero tenia que intentarlo no era la primera vez de alguna de ellas dos….

Natsuki: por lo menos que estalle mi moto en un lugar algo desolado… (me sonreí y decidí ir al mismo paso)

Seguí avanzado cuando de pronto vi un callejón vacío decidí meterme ya que esa parte de la ciudad se dirigía al mar…

Natsuki: creo que dejare el vicio un poco ya no me acordaba de que cerca estaba el mar …

Pero antes de fijar mejor mi objetivo de la nada choque con alguien haciendo volar mi moto y estamparme con alguien…

Natsuki: auch!, pero que carajo!

Sentía algo blandito de bajo de mi, queriendo levantarme al quitarme al mismo tiempo mi casco me percate que ese blandito era el pecho desnudo de alguien mas, mire mas arriba y vi a una mujer de cabello castaño con la ropa rasgada algunos golpes que espero que no hayan sido provocados por mi, me quite rápidamente y me acerque a ella..

Natsuki: hey amiga, estas bien?

Le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para que despertara

Natsuki: hey!, chica de cabello hermoso, oye hueles bien, pero hey! Despierta

Poco a poco despertó y al instante me propino una buena cacheta

Natsuki: hey! Pero que carajos haces!

Castaña: aléjate de mi!

Natsuki: hey! Tranquila perdón simplemente quise saber cómo estabas, choque con algo..

Castaña: donde esta!?

Natsuki: quien!? O que?,

De la nada se escuche un grito, que provenía de donde había quedado mi moto..

Natsuki: no me digas que, ese algo es ese grito que esta por haya

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el, crei que era algún conocido de ella pero me di cuenta de que tenia un arma..

Natsuki: no lo conoces verdad?

Ella se encogió en la pared… regrese hacia ella y le di mi chamarra, no se cómo fue pero aquel tipo que estaba ahí tirado se levantó y solo me percate de cómo se me quedaba viendo la chica castaña que tenía unos hermosos ojos color escarlata.. me idiotice cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sentí el lugar donde me habían dado el golpe y sentí húmeda mi mano vi de nuevo y estaba de color casi negro pero distinguía ese color era mi sangre cuando voltee para poder romperle la cara a ese maldito bastardo alguien lo hizo por mi, ahí estaban mis fieles acompañantes….

Mai: (sosteniéndome) ya viene la ambulancia y la policía tranquila

Nao: quien es ella

Natsuki: no lo se pero deben de atenderla

Me desmaye… al dia siguiente el sonido de una tele me despertó poco a poco pude enfocar mas mi vista y pasaba la carrera de esa noche…

Natsuki: cuanto tiempo eh dormido?

Mai: gracias a dios Nat!

Nao: como un par de horas

Mikoto: no creo que debas levantarte

Natsuki: au!

Mai: idiota!, que no te muevas!

Natsuki: el dolor me hizo entender y que es eso de la tele

Nao: ves la cara de idiota de Reito

Mikoto: ya no te molestara

Natsuki: Gracias a dios, crei que nunca me dejaría en paz y por cierto la chica?

Mai: tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad?

Natsuki: ya me conoces

Nao: pues es raro de que te preocupes por alguien ams que no sea nosotras

Mikoto: no te pongas asi Nao, ella esta bien, esta en otra habitación

Mai: y creo que pescaste a uno gordo eh

Natsuki: que quieres decir?

Nao: que esa castaña es Shizuru Fujino, es la hija de uno de los tantos amigos de nuestros papas

Natsuki: ya estoy sintiendo el golpe

Mai: no te preocupes de eso, nat

Mikoto: hicimos que viniera Youko sensei para tratarte y ya sabes cómo es esto

Natsuki: lo siento chicas

Mai: no te preocupes creo que la cuenta esta saldada con lo que hiciste con Reito en carrera

Nao: en eso tienes razón Mai

Natsuki: hablando del diablo que hace?

Mikoto: no para de ser acosado por un montón de personas el, niega ser el del video pero no hay nada que pueda negarlo

Mai: esta acabado

Natsuki: pobre, eso le pasa por llamarme gallina y tramposa…

Nao: si bueno, que se le peude hacer cuando se enfrentan a nosotras…

Natsuki: eso tienes razón

Mai: bueno, ya basta de tanto habladerio es hora de dejar descansar a Nat, y nosotras tenemos que ir a la escuela mas al rato

Mikoto: que suerte tienes Nat

Natsuki: si? Te cambio el lugar

Mai: hey no digan eso tenemos que hacer esto, que es lo único que les hace estar lejos a nuestros padres de nosotros y tenemos que justificar la falta de Nat

Nao: odio admitirlo pero tienes razón

Mai: vámonos entonces, yo creo que saldrás al rato en la tarde de todas manera hablare con Youko sensei para saber si puedes retirarte mas al rato en la tarde

Nao: descansa cachorra

Mikoto: vendremos por ti Nat, no te escapes jajaja

Natsuki: tratare de no hacerlo

Salieron de mi habitación y decidí descansar, me pesaban los parados… poco a poco volví a abrir los ojos y no es que haya sido ya de dia sino que sentí a alguien entrar, a pesar de toda la morfina o estado de ebriedad lo que sea nada podía hacerme quitar ese instinto…

Vi como alguien venia hacia mi no pude saber quién era pero su olor a granada y unos suaves labios chocar con los míos, me hizo sentir relajada, el tiempo fue algo corto y me dejo sin habla , como podía decir algo si mi cuerpo se encontraba quieto y no sabía la razón de eso, tal vez muchos medicamentos

….Gracias…

Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar de aquella chica, ni sabia quien demonios era.. paso algo de tiempo para volver a verla…


	2. El Segundo Paso

El Segundo Paso Para Reconocer A Los De Tu Manada

No supe quien era esa persona que olía exquisitamente a granada, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, o algún fan mio, ni la menor idea a decir verdad, pero bueno…

Después de aquello empecé de nuevo ir a la escuela, casi no me gustaba pero ustedes saben uno necesita tener una cierta imagen…

Por suerte mía en mi clase estaban mis fieles acompañantes mi manada, aunque la chica gato va en primero y nosotras en tercero unas cuantas semanas más y después estaremos en la universidad…

Natsuki: que aburrido!

Mai: cállate Natsuki estamos en clase

Nao: como si a la cachorra le importara eso

Mai: y ahí vas tu también Nao…

Natsuki: oigan y si hacemos una fiesta?...

Nao: si tu no lo decías lo hacia yo cachorra…

Mai: oye Natsuki, si acabas de salir del hospital hace unos días

Natsuki: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mai: tu nunca entiendes Natsuki

Nao: tranquila pechugona que ya casi salimos de esta prisión

Mai: y de todas maneras entraremos a otra, araña…

Natsuki: y por eso necesitamos desahogarnos

Y también estoy invitada?

Natsuki: cla-….

Volteamos las tres a ver a esa persona que nos estaba diciendo si podía ir y era nuestra profesora a cargo, y novia de Youko-sensei , Midori conocida mejor y mundialmente como la invencible alcohólica, ya se imaginaran, todo lo que se toma de alcohol parece agua para ella, pero bueno este no es tiempo de explicarles mas a detalle eso, ya habrá tiempo… o mas bien lo verán…

Mai: yo quise callarlas…

Vi como Mai palideció, al hacerle una seña con la mano….

Natsuki: ya sabes que siempre estas invitada

Midori: oh vaya muchas gracias ahí estare, pero…

Nao: pero?

De la nada se escucho dos estruendos recorrer por todo el salón era la cabeza de Nao y mia las que habían chocado con el escritorio por el fuerte golpe de Midori

Midori: pero este no es lugar para estar hablándolo!, un poco mas de respeto

No se como lo hace pero después de escuchar todo se volvió negro…

Despertamos un poco después por el sonido de la campana eso significaba que ya había terminado la escuela por hoy…

Natsuki: demonios maldita Midori me las pagara ese dia

Nao: si la dejas en ridículo venderé ese video y te aseguro que no querrá golpearnos de nuevo

Mai: hey! Ustedes tuvieron la culpa por ser tan imprudentes…

Natsuki: pero aun asi no tiene derecho de pegarnos y dejarnos fuera de combate

Mai: bueno por lo menos las libro de todas las clases vámonos a casa

Nao: odio aceptarlo pero tiene razón Mai, vámonos quiero seguir durmiendo y comer

Natsuki: supongo que tienes razón

Al salir nos encontramos con Mikoto y nos dirigimos directo a nuestra casa que se encontraba a unos 20 min de la escuela, razón?, por que luego se me hacia tarde y empezaban los problemas asi que Mai decidió rentar una casa un poco mas cerca, era bonita de hecho, de dos pisos dos cuartos en cada piso con bastante espacio, inclusive una alberca atrás, aun asi, llegamos y Mai fue directo a la cocina a prepararnos de comer…

Natsuki: muy bien araña, vamos a planear esto de una vez….

No sentamos en la barra de la cocina…

Mai: aun no entiendo el como puedes ser mas organizada con esas cosas que con la escuela

Nao: aun asi somos excelente todas, queramos o no

Siempre decíamos eso y en efecto a pesar de que a mi me vean como la líder de esta manada y de ser también delincuente o rebelde todas tenemos excelentes calificaciones… bueno casi con eso de que las asistencias y todo eso pues ya saben no….

A que se debe?, pues desde pequeñas tanto como profesores, nuestros padres y nosotras mismas nos llenamos de conocimiento, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, vivíamos rodeadas de personas importantes y pues ya saben todo pasa …

Natsuki: exacto es como estar en jardín de niños y lo sabes, mas bien échale la culpa a las reglas de la escuela que no nos dejan avanzar mas

Mikoto: eso si Mai

Mai: aun así nuestros padres quisieron que tuviéramos esta clase de educación, para sujetar clavos sueltos

Nao: eso lo sabemos pero ya para que hablar de eso, debemos de disfrutar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Natsuki: asi que tranquila quieres?

Solto un suspiro mi amiga de hermosas manos y se dedicó a cocinar y a escuchar…

Natsuki: muy bien a empezar a hacer los panfletos, Mikoto trae mi Tablet

De la nada la chica gato saco mi Tablet y empecé a dibujar en ella, era buena dibujando pero aun asi no se necesita tanto, mezclas de colores y letras era lo mejor, si querían ir que bien sino pues que mas da, simplemente hay que disfrutar

Natsuki: primero que nada en donde?

Mikoto: pues no creo que Mai nos deje hacerla aquí

Nao: creo que tendremos que comprar una casa mas grande

Mai: y si la hacen en el bar de la araña

Natsuki: pues quien sabe si quieran ir hasta haya

Mai.: ok, pueden hacerla aquí, pero! quiten todas las cosas que puedan romper y cierren las puertas de las habitaciones, no quiero entrar a mi habitación y que hayan tenido sexo otras personas en mi cama

Natsuki: esta bien!

Nao: gracias…

Empecé a poner en la pantalla gran fiesta, de color negro mientras el fondo lo ponía de color verde fosforescente con color azul marino una imagen de un tarro lleno de cerveza y detalles asi por el estilo…

Natsuki: cuando?

Mai: porque no lo hacen para el fin de año escolar

Mikoto: la siguiente semana…

Natsuki: aun faltan 12 dias …

Nao: y vamos mañana a embriagarnos

Mai: mañana es jueves

Nao: bueno pasado mañana

Natsuki: ok!

Nao: y que lleven su propio licor…

Terminamos de hacer el cartel solo era cuestión de imprimirlo pero eso ya sería después, en eso ya había terminado Mai la comida, nos hizo su famoso ramen y empezamos comer en silencio en compañía de la tele de pronto empezaron las noticias….

Se escuchaba la encargada de dar las noticias decir…

-Aun se sigue investigando lo sucedido con la desaparición de ese dia de la hija de los empresarios Fujino…

Voltee a ver como decían eso y mostrando la silueta de una persona…

Natsuki: no entiendo el cómo carajos dicen eso y poniendo una imagen asi… mejor que no digan nada y ya

Mai: sabes que nuestros papas no quieren que sepan de nosotras hasta que nos hayamos casado o seguir con la empresa y lo sabes..

Nao: si no, nos tendrían vigiladas con un montón de guaruras o mejor dicho no estaremos estudiando afuera…

Mikoto: estamos libres desde hace tres años, de toda su seguridad

Nao: hay que disfrutarla y lo sabes…

Mai: que tal si tomamos un par de rondas aun que sea, hasta la hora de dormir… 10 pm

Sabia que quería evitar hablar de mas de eso pero que hago?, me choca esa actitud de esos padres sobreprotectores que lo único que causa es el hecho de que sus hijos son engreídos, fresas, payasos etc. Y por ende hacer víctima de cualquier cosa como a ella… (no me acordaba de que ella fue a quien salve esa noche) que bueno que nací en una camada diferente bueno casi tome un respiro… y acepte lo que nos propuso Mai el lado maternal de esta pequeña manada…

Bebimos hasta las 10 para poder despertarnos a tiempo para ir a la escuela, todo paso tan relajado hasta el dia de la fiesta…

El miércoles empezamos a pegar los panfletos toda la prepa hablaba de nuestra gran fiesta fin de año e inicio de vacaciones, momento perfecto para guardar buenos momentos y mas que nada lo hacíamos por nosotras 4….

El viernes al termino de la ultima clase de ese dia nos dispusimos ir al super a comprar nuestras cosas licor, botanas y refrescos, después de eso fuimos a nuestra casa y mientras que Mai nos hacia de comer nosotras empezábamos a guardar cosas y cerrar puertas, después de eso comimos y esperamos la hora en la que empezaban a llegar la gente, poco a poco el lugar se llenaba, algunos nadaban….

Natsuki: esto se esa poniendo divertido

Nao: pues obvio nuestras fiestas siempre son conocidas

Mikoto: ni que lo digas y por cierto donde esta Mai?

Nosotras nos entrabamos en la parte trasera de la casa, reaccionamos cuando de echo nos dijo que iba a traer mas botana… por no había vuelto…

Natsuki: vamos a buscarla…

Esto me daba mala espina hubiera ido Mikoto con ella…

Al entrar buscamos a Mai por el alrededor y cuando la encontré estaba rodeada por unos tres chicos mas altos que nosotras, les dije con la mirada a Mikoto y a Nao que fuéramos, Mikoto echaba que chispas pero medio la tranquilice, llegamos donde se encontraba Mai y le toque la espalda a uno de esos tipos, este volteo…

Tipo 1: lárgate de aquí mocosa…

Mai: Natsuki…

Lo volvi a tocar para enfrentarlo de nuevo y cuando el giro de nuevo . de li un golpe en la cara y después en el estomago cayendo, de pronto asi como cayo ese imbécil, la música se paro…

Natsuki: a mi no me digas que hacer en mi casa imbécil

Los otros dos se enojaron y se nos quedaron viendo, con odio por hacerle eso a su amigo

Tipo 2: quien te crees maldita niña sabes quienes somos?

Nao: al parecer ustedes no saben quienes somos nosotras

Tipo 3: no me importa quien seas son unas mocosas y… nos gusta su amiga asi que vayan a jugar otra cosa lejos de aquí

Natsuki: pero que carajos…

Nao: creo que hay que repetírselo

Mikoto: no hay otra opción, de todas maneras tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho

Natsuki: viendo la situación y que no entienden afuera ahora los 3 arreglaremos esto haya no quiero que mi casa quede sangre de perdedores como ustedes…

Mai: hey Nat…

Mikoto: cállate Mai!, no te metas en esto, es entre estos imbéciles y nosotras

tipo 2: levántate!

El otro tipo que aun seguía tirado poco a poco fue recuperándose…

Tipo 3: nosotros no peleamos con niñas

Natsuki: si?, pues nosotras tampoco peleamos con ellas, asi que ahora vamos putos!, fuera

Salimos mientras todas las demás personas corrieron con los chismes y de pronto se hizo un circulo en medio de la calle por nosotros…

Natsuki: vamos niñas bonitas

Tipo 2: crees que un trio de niñas de secundaria puedan con nosotros?

Mikoto: veras como estas niñas de secundaria te partirán el culo en 4 por meterte con mi mujer!

Tipo 3: con tu mujer!?, no me digas que son lesbianas

Natsuki: y por meterte con nuestra manada

Nao: lastima eran guapos…

Terminamos en pocos minutos con ellos, Nao, en un solo ataque casi lo mata, ya que con un agil movimiento giro su cuello dejándolo inconsciente un poco más de fuerza y lo mata, en cambio Mikoto, ella pues también casi lo mata, razón?, lo molio a golpes… y yo fácil hice los dos…

Natsuki: espero que con eso entiendan que no se deben de meter con nosotras cuatro…

Ahí viene la policía!

Nao: maldita sea, todos corran!

Mikoto: que haremos?

Nao: no saldremos de esta tan fácil…

Natsuki: lo se, malditos maricas

le solté una patada al que me había tocado y soltó de nuevo un grito.. los dejamos en el Suelo y corrimos a la casa… todo el mundo se había ido, Mikoto se quedó no tanto afuera de la casa vigilando… mientras nos desasíamos algo del desastre que nos dejaron, ya que algunos más bien la mayoría eran menores de edad…

Natsuki: cuando nos vayamos a la universidad ahí que pedirle a nuestros padres que nos compren una casa privada y asi no tengamos que sufrir de esto de nuevo

Mai: lo siento Nat

Nao: de que hablas pechugona, eres una de esta manada

Natsuki: asi que vamos a terminar con ese desastre

Mikoto: ahí vienen

Arreglamos casi todo, gracias a dios nosotras tres ya teníamos mayoría de edad para tomar asi que pues no creo que haya tanto conflicto escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta y Mai prendio la tele y apareció una carrera de motocross, Mikoto abrió la puerta…

Mikoto: hola buenas noches en que les puedo ayudar?

Policía 1: buenas noches jovencita, están tus padres?

Mikoto: Mai!, Natsuki!, Nao! Ahora vienen

Salimos las tres para "ver que pasaba"..

Natsuki: que pasa chica gato

Mikoto: no lo se, simplemente ellos me preguntaron si había un adulto ya que como no vivimos con nuestros padres…

Mai: gracias Mikoto, ve a la cocina te prepare la cena

Nao: bueno caballero en que le podemos ayudar

Ahí va Nao con sus grandes dotes de seducción…

Policia 2: amm

Policía 1: pasábamos por aquí ya que alguien nos llamo diciendo que había una pelea de jóvenes muy alcoholizados

Policía 2: si…

Eran como las casi dos, malditos putos!, ya venia lo mejor de todo…

Natsuki: pues vera nosotras estábamos cenando y viendo un poco de tele antes de ir a dormir+

Policía 1: pues que raro por que casi son las 2 de la mañana y aun despiertas?

Nao: por si no lo sabía nosotras pronto seremos chicas de universidad asi que no creo que haya algo fuera de lo normal con nosotras

Nao aún seguía seduciendo al otro policía…

Policia1: entonces podrían explicarnos el hecho de que hay tres tipos haya afuera tirados?, y uno de ellos temblando de miedo diciendo perdón, somos niñas pero no nos maten?

Natsuki: qué raro no hemos escuchado nada proveniente de haya afuera…

Mai: si eso es todo…

Policía 1: muy bien llevaremos a ellos tres a un hospital, buenas noches señoritas

Nao: buenas noches polis

Cerramos la puerta y suspiramos

Mai: por poco

Natsuki: espero que no digan nada esos putos, hasta de recordarlo me dan ganas de salir de nuevo e ir a patearles el trasero de nuevo carajo!

Nao: no te preocupes creo que si los vemos de nuevo se huirán de nosotras de nuevo

Nos sentamos en la barra junto a Mikoto que estaba cenando…

Natsuki: Mai prepáranos algo de comer quieres?

Mai: esta bien

Nao: por cierto que paso por que te habias tardado

Mai: a decir verdad ya iba a ir con ustedes y de la nada me detuvieron

Natsuki: típico ven a una chica bien buena y quieren ahcer lo que se les plazca

Mikoto: pero es mi mujer!

Nao: ya lo sabemos y ellos también lo entendieron Mikoto

Mai: pero hablando de eso de volvernos a encontrar creo que lo haremos

Natsuki: por que lo dices?

Mai: por que?, no vieron sus chamarras?

Nao: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mai: hasta tu no sabes que es lo que esta pasando?

Mikoto: que pasa Mai?

Mai: no hay remedio, ellos son de la escuela a la que iremos nosotras el siguiente año escolar

Natsuki: y eso que tiene?

Nao: podemos contra todo los que se pongan en nuestro camino

Mikoto: si se meten con una de nosotras

Natsuki: ahí lo tienes mama-Mai

Después de eso nos sirvió nuestra cena y después de eso nos fuimos a dormir

Nuestras vacaciones fueron entretenidas, casi no estuvimos en casa nos las pasábamos ya sea en carreras o en el bar de Nao, o sino en un complejo de departamentos que compramos… en el cual estábamos ahora…

Natsuki: te dijeron algo nuestros padres de eso?

Mai: pues dicen que quieren vernos para hablar de ello…

Nao: lo mas seguro es que si

Mikoto: creo que ah sido tiempo de verlos casi no los vemos

Natsuki: con todo lo que hacen como hacerlo

Mai: entonces que les digo?

Natsuki: que si pero cuando?

Mai: pues dicen que el fin de semana

Natsuki: ok iremos a verlos…


End file.
